A Gray Visit
by BlueMoss
Summary: Dick is in the clinic and Tim comes to visit him.


This is a scene I wrote for a friend's fic. You should read it, it's awesome. The characters aren't mine!

Here's a link to her fic. This scene is in chapter 3 I believe - s/8205774/1/Never_Leave_You_Alone

Tim wasn't sure what he expected to find. When Oracle called him two days ago and told him that Dick was in a coma, he wasn't sure he could believe it. Something in the back of his mind was telling him it was a joke. No way Dick would have let himself get mugged and put in the hospital. Had to be a joke, had to be.

But there he was, laying in that bed with all manner of wires and tubes hooked up to him. Tim didn't move for a long time, taking in the sight. Like he was waiting for Dick to jump and yell "April Fools!", but he didn't. Tim stood over his brother, utterly defeated.

"Damn."

He let out a sigh and slumped into the chair next to Dick's bed. Tim's mind pushed out the sadness and replaced it with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Dick. This is my fault."

Tim leaned forward and rested his forehead on the side of the bed. He shut his eyes tight and had to take a few deep breaths. Dick had called him before he went on his trip.

_"Hey, you should come with me! It'll be fun and you've been working so hard lately." "Sorry, Dick. I can't. I have a lot of stuff going on." "That's exactly why you should." "Maybe another time, OK?" "Sure, sure. Let me know when you can pencil me in."_

Tim sat up and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, running both hands over his head and screwing up his hair.

"If I had been there... If I had gone with you this wouldn't have happened."

He was quiet for a while, listening to the hum of the machines that were keeping one of his best friends alive. His shoulders slouched and his arms hung useless at his sides.

After a long time Tim stood. The chair was getting painful.

"I'm here for you now though."

Tim's face contorted into one of disgust. How did he even have the right to say that? He looked to the side and clenched his fists in anger.

"Yeah. Here now that I can't do anything. Now that there's no way I can help you."

He turned to face Dick again and his expression softened.

"Some hero I am. Can't even save my brother."

Tim put his hand to his face. He had to get out of this room. If he didn't he was going to fall apart. And the smell of the clinic was making him nausous.

"I'll be back later," he spoke into his palm. He turned and left, making a beeline to the door onto the street. When he got outside he took some deep breaths, keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to throw up. He just couldn't stay in there, but he felt like he was abandoning Dick...again.

"Tim?"

He looked up to see a famliar face.

"Steph? ... Are you here to see Dick?"

"Umm.. I saw him this morning. I actually came looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Barbara told me you were over here. Said you looked pretty numb. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Numb, huh." His eyes were unfocused, looking past her. "Yeah, I wish."

She closed the gap between them in one bound, pulling Tim into a tight hug. "Don't say things like that." she spoke into his shoulder.

He didn't hug her back. "Why not?"

"Because Dick would never want you to feel nothing. Because if you feel nothing then you are nothing. And you definitely are not nothing Tim."

The words struck home and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I'm sorry. It's just this is my-"

"Don't you dare say that this is all your fault. I know you're not that selfish."

"But if he..."

She pushed him away, holding him at arms length. "He's not going to die OK?" she said, like saying it out loud was helping her to believe too.

Tim studied her. How was she being so strong? Why can't he be that strong?

"OK?" she repeated.

He nodded.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. Like his nod was all she needed to confirm it. "Good. Let's go get some pizza." Stephanie grabbed his arm and led him away. Tim knew that any protest would have been met with a fist to his face.

Besides, pizza sounded pretty good.


End file.
